


Through the Mirror

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny falls through a mirror and meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Summer of Smut in 2003, which involved an author picking a femmeslash pairing off a list and writing smut. It can also be read on [Dreamwidth](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/1744.html).

Ginny preened in front of a mirror in the girls' bathroom. She fussed with her hair, wanting it to be perfect with her date with Harry later that night. She had brushed it vigorously, and it gleamed in the afternoon sunlight that streamed out the window. Ginny stood for a moment, attention fully on her hair, flipping it first over one shoulder and then the other, giving her best at a steamy look to see what looked best.

Her freshly washed skin glowed, freckles bright on her pale skin, and for one moment, she almost felt attractive. She didn't even mind her dirt-brown eyes for once; today, she even thought of them as chocolate brown for the first time.

She was examining her teeth in the mirror, lips curled back away from her teeth, when it began to steam up. Confused, she examined the bathroom. I didn't hear anyone come in, she thought offhandedly, and I know I don't hear a shower. Her brief glances told her that she was all alone and her ears picked up no telltale shower sounds, as she had first surmised. The weirdest thing was that the only mirror that even had steam on it was the one she was looking into.

A trembling finger reached for the mirror to wipe some of the surface clear of the fog. Ginny wasn't quite expecting normal fog, but she wasn't that eager to find out what it really was. Her finger didn't stop when it should have hit the reflective glass, and she tried to pull it back out quickly, eyes widening. The other side of the mirror seemed to be as solid as the one Ginny was looking at should have been, and something kept pulling her in very fast. Before she could cry for help, her entire body had been yanked through.

Ginny fell into a bathroom identical to the one she had just left, just missing the sink below the mirror like the one she had been standing in front of. Just before she hit the ground on her face, she threw her hands onto the ground and balanced rather awkwardly with her stomach on the sink and feet still in the mirror. A few uncomfortable minutes followed, involving walking forward on her hands and her legs dropping painfully to the stone, but she soon was standing on her feet.

After she had regained her composure, she looked around, trying to find some differences between this place and the one she had just left. The most obvious variation was the absence of light through the window. She began to wonder if she had been knocked unconscious and dreamed the whole bit with the mirror because it wouldn't have been impossible to be out several hours. She shook her head experimentally, but, mentally, things seemed as clear as ever.

Ginny was about to leave and look for Harry to apologize for missing their date when someone began singing. It wasn't any particular song, just a vocalization, but the quality of the voice made her pause. She didn't pretend to know anything about music, but, as she listened, she was struck by how beautiful it sounded.

Before she realized it, she was walking toward the sound. Her steps echoed quietly off the tile of the bathroom, but she could barely tell over the cheerful song, so she didn't think whoever the singer was could hear that she was even in the room. It appeared to be late at night, and so she was unsure why there would be anyone showering at all.

It seemed to take forever to reach the source of the sound. Ginny was drawn right to it, but her feet felt stuck to the ground. Something about the bathroom seemed very different than it had a few hours ago, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

When she got to the door to the shower, it was wide open, and Ginny gaped at the sight inside. Obviously, the woman didn't expect to have anyone else intruding on her private time. While the voice was undeniably beautiful, it had nothing on the body it belonged to, and it startled her to see just how gorgeous she was.

Long scarlet locks fell casually off of her head, the bottom edge of it resting at the small of her back. Her long but delicate hands clutched a bar of soap, moving skillfully over her porcelain skin. Her eyes were closed against the water that feel on her face, but her plush lips were separated, her expression one of near ecstasy.

Entranced, Ginny took another step toward the shower. She didn't see the puddle right in front of her foot, and, despite her light step, the splash echoed just a little louder than the singing. The woman's eyes flew open, spinning quickly to face her, and two wide, emerald eyes scanned her face. "Who are you?" she asked, slightly panicked. Even her speaking voice seemed to sing. "I thought I was alone, I…"

"Shh," Ginny whispered, putting a finger to the full red lips. "Don't speak."

"But…" Something about the woman's eyes seemed very familiar.

"Shh."

The finger moved away, and while she looked confused, the beautiful woman didn't try to say another word. She seemed to be as curious as Ginny was about this whole situation.

The woman smiled, and Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She had never been so attracted to anyone in her life, with the possible exception of Harry, and her entire body hummed. Neither spoke, but she didn't even notice because she just couldn't take her eyes off of the stranger, and her mind whirled.

Finally, Ginny leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips touched tentatively, and when she didn't pull away as expected, her tongue darted out to meet the other woman's. Her hand slid up the woman's shoulder and onto her neck, holding the back of her head gently while they kissed. Ginny didn't even notice the hand the wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her into the shower with the naked woman, and fell against her.

The woman pulled away for a moment, and Ginny studied her, slightly disappointed. She loved the way her soft lips had felt on hers, the way her tongue had massaged hers. She leaned forward again eagerly, but the woman's elegant hand pushed her away and starting pushing her robes off her shoulders. Ginny grinned and let her, knowing she looked like a drowned rat but not really caring at that moment.

The water-soaked robes took some time to get off. The sleeves clung to Ginny's arms, and the woman smiled broadly as she tried to get her arms free. After a few minutes of effort, they both looked at each other and burst out laughing, relieving the tension of the moment. Ginny moved away slightly from the woman, pulled her arms out of the robes, let them clump at her feet, and kicked them behind her without another thought.

The woman's eyes bulged, and Ginny followed her gaze. Her white blouse clung to her breasts, and she purposely hadn't worn a bra for the date, so her pink nipples stood taught against the material of her shirt. It was as if she were topless, and Ginny had always been very proud of her chest. She looked at the woman's breasts, and she was impressed at how full and perky they looked as well.

This seemed to spur the woman into action. She moaned softly, fingers finding the top button and fumbling with it for several moments, slippery fingers having problems catching on the button. Making a disgusted sound, she tore off Ginny's shirt, buttons exploding all over. Ginny pushed her arms out of the sleeves, eyes fluttering when the naked woman began to massage her breasts, slightly soapy hands squeezing and caressing them smoothly. Ginny moaned with pleasure and kissed the woman again, letting her pull off her skirt and her panties. She pulled the woman to her, embracing her tightly.

Ginny moved her hands into the beautiful red hair, fingers wrapping around the damp locks. Maybe it was because she had been around similar hair all her life, but she had always felt rather comforted by the sight. It had almost disappointed her that Harry had jet black hair. His hair was very similar in thickness to the woman's, but this was so much silkier than his.

Almost reluctantly, she freed her hands and moved them slowly down the woman's back, appreciating how soft it felt on her palms. Her buttocks was firm and soft, much like her breasts in that respect, and Ginny's attentions lingered there for a minute. It was as if the woman was a work of art, and Ginny was blind and used her sense of touch to truly appreciate everything there.

She broke from the kiss and smiled at the woman. Kneeling down as best she could in the cramped shower, she parted the woman's legs, and the woman pressed herself against the wall to give Ginny more room. Her hand massaged Ginny's head as she probed with her fingers for the woman's sensitive clit, and a gasp told her when she had found it. Smiling a little, she began to slowly lick and suck it, using the actions of the woman to gauge how much pressure to use.

Ginny took her time, stroking the woman's thighs as she teased and flicked with her tongue. The woman sighed frequently, then moaned, hands moving restlessly as though she didn't know what to do with them. Her breath came quicker, and her back finally arched against the wall, crying out from the sudden orgasm.

She was going to try again when the woman drew Ginny to her feet, looking deep into her eyes. Ginny opened her mouth to ask a question, but the woman put her index finger to her mouth, and Ginny had to smile at this turn of events.

The woman caressed her breasts, squeezing her nipples periodically and nibbling on her neck. Ginny had never had either happen before, and she was startled as to how aroused these actions made her. Throwing her head back, Ginny decided not to watch what the woman did next, wondering if it would make any difference.

It did. She felt the woman move her hand between her legs and massage her clit, and she gasped as she was flooded with pleasure. The woman teased much like Ginny; she would very firmly touch her, then stroke her thighs and make her almost beg for more.

Before Ginny could come, the woman stuck a finger into her wet vagina, then another. Ginny hadn't had sex much before this moment, so she was still rather tight, but it didn't seem to matter to the woman. She crooked her fingers and pressed on her clit, and one of Ginny's knees rose up, leg wrapping around the other woman's back to let her have better access. The hot stream of the shower hit her where the woman teased, and the orgasm struck her. She grit her teeth against crying out, shaking soundlessly against the woman. She didn't really understand why she didn't just scream, but it probably had something to do with the fact that she didn't want to sound like a crow next to the woman's nightingale.

They both rested against the wall after a moment, both catching their breaths.

"Who are you?" the woman gasped, her breath steadier than it had been before.

"Who are you?" Ginny countered rather stupidly, and they both smiled.

"That was amazing," she continued. "My boyfriend has never done that to me before."

"Typical," Ginny commented.

"I know what you mean. With James, it's mostly all about him. I have to indulge his fantasies, but he rarely even thinks of me."

James. Why did that sound familiar?

"Then, when he's done, he goes off with Sirius to pull pranks. I think I'm going to hold out on him until he gives me more attention.

James and Sirius. James Potter and Sirius Black. The green eyes that looked so familiar. Ginny had just had sex with her boyfriend's mother? How could that be possible? The woman sitting before her could be no older than seventeen, and, if she had even been living, she was be nearly forty years of age in Ginny's time.

"Is your name Lily?" she blurted.

The woman looked surprised, but she nodded. "Lily Evans. What's your name?"

"Ginny."

Lily was saying something about what a beautiful name that was when her voice started getting more and more distant. She shook her head, trying to focus her vision, but the woman appeared farther and farther again. It had just occurred to her that she was going back through the mirror when…

Ginny was gaping at the mirror as Hermione Granger entered the room. "Hey, Ginny." she greeted as she passed by her. "Getting ready for tonight's date?"

Ginny looked around. She was fully clothed and dry again, and the sun cheerfully flooded the nearly empty bathroom. Was it all a dream?

She sighed as Hermione entered a stall and closed the door. The brush she had placed on the sink before was still there, and she picked it up, sighing slightly. She had just begun brushing when something on her neck caught her attention.

Red teeth marks were still imprinted on her pale skin.

"Ginny? Are you awake?"

Ginny smiled to herself.

"I think I have been this entire time," she murmured to herself.

She may have been imagining it, but, for a moment, it was like Lily was smiling back on the other side of the mirror.


End file.
